A Little Bit of Help
by kysouza3123
Summary: Bella sees her awkward & geeky neighbor in a new light when senior year starts up. She's determined to get him to like her. She decides that he just needs a little help in becoming more likeable & more outgoing. Collab w/ llg5437 for GOOGLEWARD CONTEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**"GOOGLE IT" - GOOGLEWARD CHALLENGE ENTRY**

**Title: A Little Bit of Help**

**Pen Name(s): llg5437 & kysouza3123**

**Summary****: Everyone needs a little bit of help, right? Are Bella's magic bars enough to lure the grumpy Edward in or will he show another side of him that she's never seen before? We all start somewhere on the road to better.**

**Word Count: 11727 (excluding the required heading)**

**To enter visit: ****http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge**

"Bella, will you _please_ stop staring at him? You're making me look bad because you have a psycho obsession with him." My best friend Alice was standing beside me in the rain, holding an umbrella over our heads.

"Alice, just a little longer. Please? I only get to see him during lunch and English. I don't have any other classes with him. And it's not a psycho obsession." I glanced at her and pouted.

She rolled her eyes and stomped her feet. "No. You live beside him Bella. You stare at him when he does his homework by the window every night. Isn't that enough?" She asked.

Edward Masen was standing beside his best friends Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty under the roof of the school entrance. The rain was pouring down heavily and Edward's mother was late to pick them up today. I knew this because she phoned me to relay the message onto her son. Edward wasn't pleased when I gleefully told him that his mom would be late in picking him up after school.

And why, do you ask that Elizabeth Masen knows my phone number?

She's my neighbor; I bake her cookies, and she invites me and my dad over for dinner. She adored me but her only child didn't. He hated me and my overall presence.

"Of course not. He doesn't see me. He's too focused on his homework to even look at me." I sighed. Edward avoided me like the plague after he overheard my hallway conversation with Alice, where I confessed that I had feelings for the dork. And because I always stared at him during 3rd period English.

Edward moved to Forks the summer before freshman year. He was a shy boy of fifteen back then. He didn't speak much when his parents introduced themselves to my father and me. I was a snob back then. I thought Edward was weird and crazy, or _something, _and ignored him. Then at the beginning of senior year, I saw my nerdy neighbor in a completely new light.

He was... taller, and was no longer carrying his Nintendo DS games wherever he went. Instead, he carried around a messenger bag and exchanged his metal-frame glasses for black-framed glasses, which seemed to make his green-eyes pop. I never noticed how beautiful he was until he stepped out of the house to mow the lawn on the last day of summer vacation.

I was picking up the mail and looked at the house beside mine. Edward had an anime t-shirt on, a towel around his neck and his glasses slipped down his straight nose as the sun hung bright overhead.

I didn't stop staring until my dad called me back inside. I made it a daily routine to always stare outside of my window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward. He rarely ventured outside. He always remained inside the house.

But don't get your hopes up. He was still nerdy. Jasper Whitlock was his best and only friend during freshman year. They picked up Emmett McCarty, another geek during sophomore year when he moved here from Kansas. Jasper was this skinny, pale kid that fit perfectly between Edward, the quiet one, and Emmett, the pudgy, stuttering one.

"Bella, it's time to go. I'm giving you a ride home today, and I can easily change that by leaving you behind. Then Mrs. Masen will have to pick you up because she has a heart of gold. Then you'll get glares from Edward and giggling from Jasper. You don't want that, do you?" Alice tried to make me see it her way.

I sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Ali. I get caught up sometimes. I really wish he'd respond back to me." Edward always ignored my 'hellos' in the hallway, and only carried over any baked goods from his mother because she made him do it. It was never because he wanted to see me.

"Aw, don't fret, Bella. He's a butthead for not seeing how amazingly lovely you are. Seriously, if he's so smart, why can't he see the goddess in front of him every day?" Alice opened the door and shoved me in the passenger seat. She scurried to the other side and hopped in, shaking her purple umbrella frantically and placing it in the backseat.

I placed my head against the cold window. "Life sucks."

Alice giggled and turned the heat on. "Want me to take your mind off of it by telling a funny story?"

I nodded. "Tell away, dear Alice."

She took a deep breath while pulling out of the parking lot. "Well, I was getting my HPV shot at the doctor's the other day, and I read the brochure. It said that the vaccine can prevent cervical cancer, four different strains of HPV, and possibly genital warts."

I looked at Alice incredulously. What was she thinking?

"I got my shot, and it didn't hurt, so I don't know why I was panicking so much the day before. Oh, and also, I got the FluMist. It protects against the flu and is way better than getting the flu shot. The end. Does that make you any happier?" She stopped at a red light and smiled happily at me.

I blinked twice, unsure of how to respond to her mini-story. "Um, it was great, Alice. Thanks for sharing it with me. I don't feel any different, but I think I may have to schedule an appointment with my doctor once I get home."

She laughed. "I'm sure you will." She said confidently, pulling up to my street and driving straight for my house. "I'll call you later tonight."

"Kay, Ali. Thanks for the ride. If I don't have too much chemistry homework, maybe I'll webcam you as well." I smiled as I ran for the front door.

Alice drove away quickly and I unlocked my door in a haste to get inside and dry. Charlie wasn't home yet so I headed upstairs to finish any homework I had before starting on dinner.

An hour later, I pushed my binders back into my bag because I couldn't concentrate. I would have to finish the rest of the homework during study hall tomorrow. My thoughts were always on Edward. Was he home yet?

I ran to the window to glance at the Masen driveway. The SUV was in the driveway.... which meant that Edward was home! I pulled a hoodie over my head and rushed next door with a Tupperware container of magic bars I made.

I rang the doorbell and waited on the porch, smoothing my hair back and hoping I had no bumps in my ponytail. The container of goodies was tucked safely under my arm.

I heard several footsteps and some loud laughing. The door flung open and there stood Edward, in all his glory. His head turned from Jasper, who stood behind him, peering over his shoulder, to me. Edward's green eyes turned from amusement to anger.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, unfriendliness radiating from him.

I held up the container of magic bars proudly. "Goodies for Elizabeth." I smirked at his expression. Edward secretly loved my magic bars, but never ate them in front of me. He only ate them after I dropped them off to hide his love for them.

Elizabeth never got the steps for the recipe right, so it was left to me to bake them. It was an unspoken agreement, I baked the magic bars, and she baked the cookies. Then we would exchange them whenever we felt like it.

I cut the magic bars into twenty small pieces because bigger portions were no good. You had to savor them slowly. I knew that with three teenage boys in the house, these magic bars would be gone by the time I walked back into my house.

"Edward?" His mother's gentle voice called from inside the house. "Is Bella here with my magic bars? Let her in, sweetheart."

Edward huffed; his expression reminded me of a bull ready to run around a ring, fueled with rage and pure adrenaline. "Yes, mother." He held the door open and I headed inside.

Emmett and Jasper's eyes were fixated on the container under my arm. I held it tightly, not wanting it to be snatched away unexpectedly.

"No I will not Jasper! Drop it." Edward's annoyed voice rang out from behind me. I heard their quiet footsteps as they followed me into the sitting room.

Elizabeth was sitting on a couch, reading a gardening magazine. "Hello Bella, darling." She pulled me in for a hug while I held the magic bars out. "You are an angel for taking the time to bake me some magic bars." She smiled warmly and patted the seat beside her. I sat down immediately.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett arrived in the sitting room. Edward leaned against the door frame, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. An eyebrow was raised as he crossed his arms across his chest. Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor in front of Elizabeth.

"It was no big deal, Elizabeth. Really. I couldn't sleep and woke up at 5 this morning to bake them for you." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Elizabeth gasped. "You did leave some for your father, right? You know how much he loves your baking. I swear, my own husband can't keep his hands off these delicious magic bars."

I nodded. "Of course. He'd be hurt if I didn't leave a tray for him."

Elizabeth smiled and stroked my cheek. "You're so sweet and thoughtful, Bella. I wish you were around more often."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. His mother gave him a sharp look.

"Well, I'll just eat one right now. I'll save the rest for dessert tonight. Will you join us for dinner?" Elizabeth looked at me. "We're having steak, soup, and salad."

I glanced at Edward, who sighed audibly. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded fervently. "I would love nothing more, dear Bella." She hugged me and popped the lid off of the Tupperware container. She inhaled deeply and smiled. She took a bite and chewed slowly. "Delicious."

Emmett and Jasper's heads mysteriously gravitated toward the baked goods. Even Edward left his place by the doorframe and leaned on the couch from the behind.

"May I have one little, tiny, piece, Mrs. Masen?" Emmett asked in a little-boy voice, his eyes growing large and puppy-dog like.

Jasper did the same and put his chin on her knee. "Me too, please?"

Edward placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and started massaging. I could imagine the evil grin on his face now; he was trying to soften her up.

"Oh well I don't know, boys. Bella was the one who baked the magic bars. I think it should be up to her." Elizabeth winked at me.

I blushed, and then heard Edward groan. "Well...um," I coughed.

I turned to see Edward glaring at me. "Um, uh, yeahsuretheboyscanhaveapiece." I blurted out.

Three hands made a grab for the magic bars. Elizabeth quickly slammed the container shut and there was silence in the room.

"There is no need to act like cavemen. Edward? I thought I taught you better than this." She looked at her son pointedly. He blushed and rubbed his sock-covered foot on the carpet.

"Bella, will you pass them out to the boys? I'm sure you can do it politely." Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the container again.

I stood up and passed a piece to Emmett, and then Jasper. I picked the smallest piece and handed it to Edward, who scowled at the magic bar before glaring at me. That's what he got for being so rude to me when I took time and spent my own money to buy the ingredients to make the magic bars.

"You three should thank Bella for spending time and money on the baked goods." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you," Emmett said, his voice muffled as he swallowed down the entire magic bar down his throat.

"Thank you." Jasper said, raising his piece and taking a bite.

Edward was quiet, still holding the magic bar in his hand. He was breathing heavily.

"Edward?" Elizabeth was annoyed now. "Are you going to thank Bella?"

He glared at me through his dark eyelashes. I lowered my eyes.

"No, I'm not going to _thank_ Bella. I can buy these stupid magic bars at the grocery store if I wanted to. I don't need to thank Bella like she's the only one that can make them." He threw the magic bar on the ground and stalked out of the room.

Emmett and Jasper followed him, turning back to send apologetic looks my way.

I looked at the abandoned magic bar on the hardwood floor with tears in my eyes. I spent so much time on them, trying to make them perfect. It was all for him. I wanted to see his reaction.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I have no clue why my temperamental son did that, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'm going to have a talk with him later." Elizabeth rubbed my back.

Hot, angry, and humiliated tears slid down my burning cheeks.

I sniffed and wiped them away. "It doesn't matter. He won't ever like me."

Elizabeth hugged me to her. "Sure he will. He's simply oblivious right now. He'll realize how wonderful you are once he gets the chance."

I sighed and wiped the remaining tears away. "It doesn't matter anyway. He thinks I'm a freak because I stare at him all the time."

Elizabeth frowned. "Edward doesn't think that. Well, I mean he doesn't talk to me about girls so I wouldn't know. He hasn't ever said anything bad about you either."

I stood up and smiled weakly at Elizabeth. "I don't think I'm coming to dinner tonight. I don't want to face Edward."

She immediately stood up. "No. Isabella Marie, you are going to dinner tonight, and that is final. You have to face him. Otherwise, he'll think he can stomp all over you because he's a big bully." She smiled and touched my hair.

I sighed. "I guess I'll go."

"Alright, take care." Elizabeth kissed my forehead and patted my back. "Thank you so much for the magic bars, Bella."

I nodded and walked outside, my hands deep in my pocket. I kicked a pebble as I headed back to the house. There was no need to start dinner anymore. Charlie and I would be eating at the Masen's' tonight.

--

Dinner was quiet. Elizabeth had steak, soup, salad, and some bread laid out on the table.

Edward was eating his soup silently, not making eye contact with anyone. Edward Sr. was looking tired as he cut up his steak. Elizabeth was smiling at me and Charlie the entire time.

"Bella made us dessert today, Edward." Elizabeth said to her husband.

That seemed to perk him up a little. Edward's father was tall and had a mustache. He had messy, light brown hair and hazel eyes with wrinkles around them. I could see where Edward got his looks from now. Edward was entirely his mother mixed with a hint of his father.

I chewed my salad and kept my head down.

"Really?" Edward Sr. asked. "That's very kind of you, Bella. Thank you."

I blushed. "It was my pleasure, sir. I bake a lot. It's mainly a hobby of mine."

Edward Sr. nodded and returned to eating his steak. "That's nice."

Elizabeth finished her salad and placed her chin on her fist. "Edward, would you like to tell daddy what you did today?"

Edward peered up from his soup bowl and cleared his throat. He brushed a lock of bronze hair away and sat up straighter. "I got a 105 on my summer reading essay in English. I also was appointed leader on the math team. I waited for mom to pick me, Em, and Jazz up from school. Then we played some video games in the den and hung out discussing the latest role-playing games online." His cheeks were tinted pink.

I stared at him, trying to get his eyes to meet mine. He looked up suddenly, and his emerald-green eyes locked with mine. I couldn't look away. I was mesmerized.

"That's great, son." Edward Sr. coughed into his napkin and resumed eating the salad.

My dad was dipping his breadstick into the soup and taking bites of it slowly.

I reached for a breadstick and started nibbling it.

"Thanks dad," Edward replied quietly. He stabbed a crouton in his salad and swallowed it.

We ate and the adults made more small talk and laughed here and there. Finally, Elizabeth asked me to help her clear the table while the men talked.

"See? That wasn't so bad." She placed the plates in the dishwasher and turned to the fridge.

"I was seriously stiff in my chair." I admitted.

"Edward didn't say anything rude. That was good." Elizabeth pulled out the magic bars and put them on a plate. She placed it in the microwave for twenty seconds and leaned on the counter while she waited.

"I promise you he's been scolded thoroughly. After you and his friends left, I asked him to come down for a talk. He was playing more video games. I don't know how he does it. I hate those games, but I have no reason to deny him. He has perfect grades and is attentive and polite." She rubbed her eyes and exhaled.

"Edward knew he was in trouble when he saw me. He apologized and said he would make it up to you tomorrow. I told him he better. He picked up the magic bar and threw it away." She smiled and I blushed. "He even cried a little when I told his father about this."

I gasped. "He cried?"

Elizabeth nodded. "His father told him that gesture was very impolite and said it was no way to treat a young lady like you. He expects his son to apologize and make it up."

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling excited to see what sort of apology Edward would give me.

--

**Song for this section: "Hey Mickey" by The Riplets**

The next day at school was no different. I told Alice about the fiasco and she went crazy and pumped me for details. Good thing I was driving, otherwise she would have killed us with her looking back and forth between me and the road.

"Did he apologize yet?" Alice asked excitedly, dragging me to the café for a breakfast bagel.

"No." I rolled my eyes as she skipped merrily through the café line and cut some freshmen.

"Well, I for a fact _cannot_ wait to see what the jerk does." Alice spread some cheese on the bagel and bit into it eagerly.

I shrugged. "Me neither. I simply want to avoid him now. I'm so embarrassed."

Alice finished her bagel and peered around the café.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, trying to follow her train of sight.

"Nobody." She seemed hyper and jumpy today.

"Alright then...." I said uneasily.

I waved goodbye to Alice as I headed to Spanish. Edward didn't take Spanish. He took Latin.

The class was boring and I yawned several times. Mr. Collins glared at me while he read from the textbook, lisping as he droned on and on.

I hopped out of my seat quickly when the bell rang and headed to Algebra. Alice was in this class and grinned when she saw me walk into the room.

"Guess who I saw in the hallway?" she said mysteriously.

I took out my notebook and pencil. "Who did you see?" I flipped to the notes from yesterday.

"Jessica Stanley making out with Mike Newton in the science building. They were practically glued together. Mrs. Cope walked by and gave them detentions." She snickered.

I crinkled my nose in disgust. Mike Newton was disgusting. He flirted with every girl at school and made fun of me occasionally too. I didn't like him one bit. Also, he made fun of Edward countless times about his jeans.

It wasn't Edward's fault that he grew so fast. His jeans were short when he sat down, but he didn't seem to care, which made me like him even more. Edward's usual outfit was jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie over his regular white or gray t-shirt. My favorite item of clothing on him was his multi-colored sweater, which he wore at least once a week.

Alice and I stopped talking once the teacher started the lesson, not wanting to get yelled at and thrown in detention. I took feverish notes, trying to keep up with Mr. Greenberg. He spit at people if he got angry.

I waved bye to Alice as I headed to English. I was eager to see Edward and was one of the first ones there. Edward was already there, his nose buried in a book.

I smiled as I walked by him. His eyes followed me above his book as I plopped down in the seat beside him. He resumed reading and didn't stop until Ms. Anderson started class.

My other good friend Angela was in this class as well, but she was absent today and I missed her presence. Her boyfriend Ben was here though, so that was good. I would have at least one nice person to talk to in this class. And possibly Edward, but he hated speaking to me unless it was a teacher assigned activity or related to schoolwork.

For the warm up activity, Ms. Anderson told us to take out a piece of paper and write down an event or memory that included disappointment. It was related to the short story we read in our literature book for homework yesterday.

I jotted down a memory of when my mother told me she couldn't make it to my middle school graduation. She was busy with her new baby and I was highly disappointed. She said that she would be there for my high school graduation. I was a pouty 13-year old after the ceremony and considered my first real 'graduation' from middle school to high school was a big transition.

My dad reassured me that it was fine. I think he was secretly angry too. I wasn't angry at my baby half-sister though. She was sick at the time and my mom had to stay with her. There was no other way. My step-father Phil was clueless with diapers and taking care of babies.

Ms. Anderson told us to get into our literature groups and hand in the papers.

Ben scooted his desk over to me and smiled. A shy, Chinese girl named Zooey walked over with a piece of paper and pencil, and sat down beside me. Edward was the last to turn his desk around. With a grunt, he faced us.

I was appointed group leader and therefore made all the decisions.

"Alright, get the books out from under your desks people. Chop chop." I clapped my hands twice and saw Edward rolling his eyes.

"We're supposed to answer questions 1-4 in the interpreting the story section." Zooey stated quietly. When Edward turned to glare at her, I snapped. The girl didn't do anything to him.

"Edward!" I scolded him. "Stop being like a moody child and get your book out. You're the only one in the group who still doesn't have it out. Zooey didn't do anything wrong."

Zooey thanked me quietly and scooted away from Edward to come sit on the other side of me.

Now, the circle looked oddly uneven and deformed. An angry, geeky Edward was left alone on one side, while Ben and Zooey sat next to me.

I stifled the urge to giggle and cleared my throat instead. Edward rubbed his ankles together and I heard his teeth grinding. The evil side of me grinned.

"Okay, so how does the train conductor lose his innocence after he walks up the hill to say hello to the women? And how does this relate to the title? Explain the meaning." I put my pencil down and looked at my group mates.

Edward was flipping through the short story, searching for answers.

Ben and Zooey were playing Hangman. What was going on with the world?!

"Guys, this is Honors English. Act like you belong here. Contribute to the group discussion to answer these questions, or I'll knock your participation and effort points off!" Yes, I pulled out a threat. Well, I couldn't tell them that the points were worth very little anyway, but I liked staying in control. Participation/effort was only 3 points per person.

Ben and Zooey put the doodle away and contributed to the discussion.

"Edward, what do you think?" He was holding his head on his hand and his eyeglasses were slightly crooked. He adjusted them and shrugged.

"Ask them." He pointed at Ben and Zooey.

I sighed. "Edward, you always go first. Now go, or I'll knock your effort grade off too."

He grumbled for a moment before starting. "Well, um, I think that the title reflects sort of the theme, I guess? Like, the conductor felt close to the two women on the hill when he passed by them every day for a few years. But then when he was near the women, as in, visiting their house, he felt further away rather than close. There was no friendliness in the women's eyes as the train conductor went to visit their house. Their interpretation of the daily wave at the top of the hill didn't mean the same thing as it did to the conductor."

We sat in silence for a moment. "Bravo, Edward!" I cheered and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and took his book out. "Now that I'm done answering a question, I'm going to read my own book."

I scowled at him. We were supposed to answer the four questions as a group, but now I guess we were each going to do one.

"Okay, Zooey you answer the third question." I slid the group paper to her after I finished.

Zooey and Ben finished off the questions and handed them in to Ms. Anderson.

"I'm done grading your warm ups. I'll hand them back now so you can see your grade." Ms. Anderson walked to each student, handing back the paper.

We moved our desks back to their normal position and I was behind Edward this time. I was bored and had nothing to do.

Edward moved in his chair and I watched as his hoodie slid up, revealing the tops of his underwear. I was being a complete perv, and I knew it.

Edward didn't wear boxers.

That revelation hit me hard. He wore.... boxer briefs. Alice would be snickering and squealing like a little girl if she saw it right now.

I tore my eyes away from Edward when Ms. Anderson handed back my warm up sheet. I got a 2/2 on the warm up. Excellent.

Now, back to ogling Edward....

He was looking at his paper and shoved it into his binder hurriedly.

"Edward?" I leaned forward on my desk. "Can I see your disappointment warm up?"

He turned around, looking confused and then annoyed. "No. It doesn't matter." The words came out harsh and cold.

I flinched, leaning back in my seat and about to gather my things because the bell was going to ring. Today was a short Wednesday schedule; classes were only 35 minutes long.

I packed up and glanced at Edward once more before the bell rang. I wouldn't see him for an hour and a half. Jasper and Emmett bounded in the room, giving high-fives to Edward. Edward was standing by his huge backpack, adjusting his hoodie. The three boys burst into laughter about something and Edward leaned down to grab a book out of his backpack. I sighed pitifully and headed out the door.

I was in painting and photography for another hour before I was released. I headed straight to the café and saw Alice there already, patting the seat beside her.

"Edward wears boxer briefs!" I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

Alice's eyes widened. "Did you stare his butt or something, Bella? You are such a perv! I can't believe you. Honestly." She shook her head as a grin crept on her face.

"Let's just get lunch." I shook my head, wishing I never opened my big mouth.

"Ew," Alice scrunched up her nose as she saw what they were serving. Popcorn chicken and buttered noodles. "Gross. I'm getting a salad in the cold lunch line, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and stood in line, waiting for it to move. My stomach was feeling uncomfortably hollow and I wanted food, fast. I looked behind me and gasped when I saw Edward, looking brooding and annoyed. I noticed he was still carrying his backpack around. I dropped it off at my lunch table when I headed into the café.

He had his arms and ankles crossed. Several freshmen girls were giggling at him.

I felt the need to wrap my arms around him and place a kiss on his full, pouty lips. I really wished he felt the same way I did for him. But he didn't, and that was reality.

He hated me for always staring at him during English. I was sure now that he understood how I felt for him, but he never mentioned anything. He simply was cruel toward me. If he thought that would turn off my undying love for him, he was so wrong.

"Move." Edward said, annoyed. He pushed me forward. I liked the contact, but I was being a creep, so that's why I liked it.

_Push me again, Edward!_

I moved up in line and grabbed two trays - one for myself and one for Edward. I turned and held out the tray. He gave me another cold look before snatching a tray from the cart instead of taking the one in my outstretched hand. I moved up in the line and kept my head down.

I told myself that once he was all mine, it would be totally worth it. I didn't know how much longer I could hold up. The tears were kept at bay, but they were sure to burst any day now if he kept being mean to me when I was trying to get him to like me.

Perhaps I was going about it the wrong way?

I was thinking too hard and the lunch lady gave me more noodles instead of chicken. I scowled and grabbed a bag of BBQ chips from the snack rack. I would steal some chicken from Ben. He also sat with us during lunch.

I paid and walked back to my table unsteadily. Alice was already chomping on her lunch as I set my tray down. Ben's back was turned so I stole four pieces of popcorn chicken and dumped them on my plate.

"Edward was being mean again. I offered a tray to him, and he took a new one from the cart instead." I slumped in my seat, my appetite dissipating even though my stomach still screamed for food. I took a few bites and eventually finished the entire plate and was ripping my bag of chips open after ten minutes.

I bit into the chips viciously, chewing noisily. I didn't care who heard or saw. I was letting out my emotions this way. It was better than nothing.

I watched from across the cafeteria as Edward cracked up with Jasper. They were apparently discussing something highly amusing because their cackles could be heard from my side of the café. Edward's ankles were crossed again, and his jeans rode up, revealing his gray socks and pale skin. Jasper was snorting into his yogurt as it splattered all over his disgusting, fuzzy black sweater. His unruly blond hair shook as his laughter took over his body. Edward wheezed as he slapped the table, tears leaking out his eyes.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "I cannot believe you like him. He's such a geek. But you're my friend, so that doesn't matter. If you like him, I like him too."

I grinned at Alice. She was loyal as ever. I appreciated that a lot.

When school got out, Alice drove me home and I sighed as I headed inside. I barely had any homework tonight so I decided to just take a nap.

"Bella?" I heard Elizabeth's soft voice as I was about to unlock the door.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth. What's up?" I let go of the knob and turned to face my neighbor.

"I was wondering... are you free right now until this evening? Do you want to accompany Edward and me to the mall in Port Angeles?" She had a pleading look in her eyes.

I looked in my driveway and saw the SUV running and a moody-looking Edward in the front seat.

"Um, sure... I guess?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't want to force you. The only reason I asked is because I noticed some of Edward's jeans were getting too short for him. And he's reluctant to go shopping with me because I'm his mother. I was thinking he should update his wardrobe a little, you know, with more teenager styles?" She winked.

I blushed. "Of course. I'd be happy to help him out."

She broke into a happy smile. "Great! We'll grab dinner on the way home. I left a container of pasta in the kitchen for your father. Phone him and say that you're out shopping with me and Edward."

Ten minutes later, I was in the back of the SUV, listening to Edward and Elizabeth bicker over the radio stations and random things.

"Edward, stop being such a hormonal teenager!" Elizabeth teased her son, ruffling his hair.

Edward pouted like a big baby. "Mom, I am not a hormonal teenager."

"Of course you're not, sweetheart." Elizabeth parked and hopped out.

We headed inside and Elizabeth turned to face us abruptly. "Alright, I'm going shopping on my own for two hours. Bella, you promised to help Edward find some new clothes, right? I'll meet you back here as well. Here's my credit card. Don't hesitate to buy something he refuses to buy, but looks gorgeous on him." She smiled suspiciously and wandered off.

Edward and I stood beside each other in silence.

I gave him a once-over, trying to figure out what needs to be fixed. One, Edward needs to get rid of the glasses and get contacts instead. He should brush his hair back; there weren't any major problems with it. It was fine the way it was. Two, he needed to get rid of the shapeless jeans and ugly sweaters. Three, his ratty sneakers have got to go.

"Soo..." I started off.

Edward sighed loudly. "Look, my mom had this planned the entire day. This was basically my way of 'apologizing' to you. I have another surprise planned later on. I'm trying to be as pleasant as I can be, but as you can see, it's difficult. You are quite annoying." He pushed his glasses back up his straight nose and I gawked.

"Excuse me?" How dare he say that so bluntly? Even if I was that annoying, he shouldn't be so rude and say it casually. It was almost insulting.

"What?" Edward mumbled, peering into a women's shop.

"Annoying?" I laughed and gasped, "Annoying? You think I'm annoying? Okay, you've been practically cruel to me every day of this week! I deserve some friendliness!"

Edward snickered. "Fat chance. Now where are the hip clothes? It'll get my mother off my back as soon as I find some new pieces of clothing. The faster we shop, the faster we can get out of here. I want to finish up my video game. I was in the middle of killing some monsters when my mom barged into the den."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Edward walked in front of me, looking like a child in a candy shop as he peered into each store we passed. Yeah right. He _totally_ wanted to leave...

I pulled him into a men's clothing store and pushed some shirts and nice sweaters in his arms after checking the price tags. Edward looked down at the pile in his arms awkwardly and asked me what he was supposed to do with them.

"Edward, you try them on in the fitting rooms. If they fit, show me. If not, I'll get another size. If you like it, we'll buy it. Simple system." I pushed him into a fitting room.

He looked very odd wearing an expensive t-shirt and black jacket with his old, ratty shapeless jeans. I told him to wait and ran back to the front of the store to grab four different pairs of jeans that fit him.

"Here." I threw them over the door and heard him fumbling as he tried them on.

"How do I look?" he asked, spinning around slowly.

Thankfully, he took his sneakers off, so all I could see was his socks.

"Edward, you look really good!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

He stumbled back in shock and surprise. "Thanks?" He looked flushed and quickly turned around, rubbing his ankles together again.

"Try on the vest and the hoodie." I yelled.

"Okay!" he yelled back.

I sat on the couch, bouncing my knee nervously and smiling to myself. Edward would look awesome with the new clothes.

He came out holding five t-shirts that fit him, three sweaters, two jackets, and the four pairs of jeans. We paid and I dragged him into another store.

This time, I remembered to buy warmer clothing so he wouldn't get cold in those t-shirts.

I picked out some long-sleeved shirts and some puffy vests that he seemed to like. Also, we bought new socks to match two new pairs of shoes I picked out for Edward. He had huge feet. Seriously. I called him big foot as we walked out of the shoe shop, giggling like idiots.

I was really enjoying his company more and more as I got to know him further. He wasn't as mean as I thought him out to be. He was actually sweet and fun to talk to.

After shopping in five different stores, we found Elizabeth by the front entrance, several bags in her hands as well. She smiled widely when she saw us.

"So, how was shopping? Are you two tired yet?" She unlocked the car and we got in after putting everything in the trunk.

"Super tired," Edward whined from the front seat.

I rubbed my temples. "I'm hungry."

Elizabeth laughed. "Me too. Edward's hungry too. We're going to grab a bite to eat at Bella Italia. It's a really great Italian restaurant."

Edward and I actually agreed this time. Our mouths watered at the thought of pizza.

"Bella, look!" Edward laughed as he bounced a hacky-sack on his foot. I was looking around the restaurant. Elizabeth had already gone inside to get a table. I shivered and rubbed my arms, turning my attention back to Edward.

"Edward, you have mad skills. I'm jealous. I have never been able to do that." I pushed the doors open and walked into the restaurant.

Elizabeth was already waiting for us in a booth. "I see that you two were having some fun outside. Edward put the hacky sack away. We're going to eat here. That thing is dirty."

"But mom," Edward pleaded, "I love my hacky sack. Will you let me keep it if Bella holds it instead?"

Elizabeth contemplated for a while. "Alright, but that's only because I know Bella won't play with it during dinner."

I took it from Edward and slid into the seat opposite of Elizabeth.

I looked up to see Edward and his mother having a silent argument. Then Elizabeth's head jerked to my side and Edward slid into the seat beside me.

We were so close. His thigh was touching my thigh and our elbows touched each other.

Elizabeth had a twinkle in her eye as she started to order.

After our orders came, Edward and I dug into our large, shared pizza hungrily. I ate at least four slices before my stomach felt bloated and full. Edward was licking the cheese off his fingers when he stopped and saw his mother and me staring.

"Edward, that's a horrible thing to do in public." Elizabeth threw a napkin at him and he laughed.

"Sorry." Edward wiped his fingers and sipped his soda.

I finished a piece of my pizza crust and wiped my mouth. Elizabeth asked if we wanted dessert, but we refused, stating that we were too full from pizza. Edward and I chatted after, letting our body digest the food and relaxed.

Elizabeth was taking out money for the dinner. I wanted to refuse, but Edward held my wrist and shook his head silently.

I pulled back and allowed his mother to pay. I thanked her and she said it was no problem, and that helping Edward shop today was already my way of helping her.

We drove back home singing along to the radio. Edward turned around a few times to smile at me and I felt my heart flutter every time he flashed a crooked smile at me. I saw Elizabeth's happy eyes on me in the rearview mirror.

She parked in the Masen driveway as Edward and I unbuckled our seat belts. Edward opened the door for me and I blushed. He smiled and then ran off to get his things from the trunk. Elizabeth was putting away her car keys and winked at me when I heard Edward yelling for help with his bags.

I carried the bag that held his new shoes and socks inside as he hopped up the steps to the Masen house and Edward Sr. opened the door. He smiled and hugged his son as Edward hobbled into the house excitedly.

As I walked in with Elizabeth, I noticed my dad sitting in the living room, watching sports on TV. Huh. So he probably ate dinner with Edward Sr. and watched TV then. I didn't feel so bad about leaving him alone now. They gave each other company while Edward, Elizabeth, and I went shopping.

Edward gestured frantically for me to follow him up the stairs. I looked uneasily between him and the adults, who were all watching. My dad nodded while Edward Sr. grinned at Elizabeth.

I took my shoes off and ran up to Edward's room. I'd never been in there before so it was a whole new experience for me. I dropped the bags to the floor and took in the room. The walls were mainly buttery-gold with three movie posters above Edward's bed.

His bed was king-sized with a wooden bed frame that looked heavy and expensive.

Edward was on the bed, digging through his bags like an excited child on Christmas morning. I watched in fascination as he made the most adorable expressions. I sat on the floor, just watching him. He didn't seem to notice me and was lost in his own world.

Finally, he looked up and frowned. "Why are you sitting on the floor, Bella? Help me unpack these new clothes!" He ran over to his huge closet and pulled the doors open, followed by a screeching noise. I gaped at him. The closet was half empty. There was a ton of clothes hangers but no clothes.

Where were the clothes?

"Where are your clothes?" I wondered.

"Oh," he laughed, shaking his head. "I keep them in my drawers because the closet door makes loud noises that wake my parents up when I pick out outfits in the morning."

I nodded in understanding. "Put some oil in it, or leave it open."

I started taking the clothes out and quickly diverted my eyes when I saw that Edward bought two packs of new boxers from GAP. I threw them on the side, leaving it for Edward to take care of. I shouldn't be touching his underwear.

"I have to say, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be." Edward commented, ripping the tags off his new socks. "I thought you were annoying, but then I overheard your conversation with that short girl, Alice was it?"

My cheeks burned and I was sure my face was entirely red. I was mortified.

I nodded. "Her name's Alice." I confirmed. I looked up to see him with his back turned, he was hanging up the new sweaters. Obviously they would crinkle if they were folded in drawers.

"Right." Edward finished hanging up the tops and put the jeans in his drawers. I stood by the door, not knowing to say or do now.

I stared at my feet, deciding whether or not I should tell him now.

I looked up to see Edward standing by his bed, his arms tucked behind his back nervously as he waited for me to speak. He opened his mouth, touched his lip, and then closed it again.

I swallowed. I was really going to do this. I was putting my heart up on a silver plate. He was either going to reject me, or accept me. I was taking a huge risk. Alice would push me toward him if she were here at the moment.

I took the chance and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

Edward froze for a moment, and I thought he was going to push me back. I felt his heart thumping like crazy as our chests touched.

I was about to pull away with a heavy heart when I felt his strong arms crush me to him.

Our lips moved together slowly, trying to get a feel of each other. I turned my head to the side and felt him rubbing circles on my hip. I didn't want this moment to end.

I'd been dreaming of this for so long. And now I got it.

I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and felt him opening his mouth. His tongue was shy as I touched it with my own. Finally, I got his tongue to move and he chuckled as he lifted me off the ground. I landed back on my two feet as we stopped and looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. He grinned widely and I felt myself half blushing as I gave a little shy smile back.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," I confessed, pressing my cheek against his warm chest. Edward sighed, his fingers poking me in the arm as he was unsure of what to do.

"The reason why I was so cranky today was because my mother told me you would be joining us on the shopping trip. I thought you took advantage of her kindness and invited yourself with us. I was angry, but when I saw the confused look on your face after school, I realized I had it all wrong. Besides, I said I would make it up to you, right? I am so very sorry about the magic bar."

I smacked him on the arm. "I can't believe you threw it to the ground. I spent so much time making those things. They were all for you."

"I was angry." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Now I was mad. "Oh, so you were angry? That's it? You were _angry_? You've been so cruel to me, and I've never done anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I never meant to be so cruel at school or out of school. You were this unstoppable force that kept coming closer, and closer, there was no way to stop the inevitable from happening..." he trailed off, his eyes wide with wonder.

I hugged him. "I forgive you. I'll admit I was kind of forceful, I just wanted you to reciprocate the feelings I had."

"I still have a surprise for you." He mumbled into my hair.

I perked up. "A surprise? For me?" I grinned as he held my hand and we walked down the stairs together. Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and my father were standing at the foot of the stairs, clapping.

"Why are you all clapping?" Edward asked, his free hand clutched his hair.

Elizabeth grinned. Edward Sr. looked dumbfounded. Charlie had a poker face on.

"To celebrate your epiphanies, of course! You've confessed your love for one another, now you two are going to go to college together, move in together, get married, and have three grandbabies for us!" Elizabeth squealed happily while Edward and I looked at each other incredulously.

"Mom!" Edward wailed, mortified. His cheeks were red and my dad looked like he might pass out at the thought of me and Edward making babies together.

"Elizabeth, enough teasing and embarrassing them. Let Edward have his moment with Bella. Kids, we're going to step outside so you can have some privacy, alright?" Edward Sr. opened the door and shut it after Elizabeth and my dad left.

I turned back to Edward, who looked kind of nervous. He was staring into the living room and I tugged at his hand. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, come on. I have to share your surprise with you, remember?"

"Right." I followed him into the living room and he promptly took a seat on the piano bench.

"Um, I kind of wrote a song for you. No lyrics though, just me, playing my baby grand." He stroked the shiny black surface lovingly. Complete adoration was in his eyes when he looked back up at me. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled sheepishly.

Edward started playing a soft tune that was barely noticeable until he really got into it. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes were closed. He had a very peaceful expression on his face and I wished he was like this more often. It made him even handsomer, if that were possible.

I sat down beside him on the bench and watched as his long, thin fingers pressed into the ivory keys. They were delicate looking and I longed to touch them. As the song he played slowed, I noticed that Edward opened his eyes and was smiling at me.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I opted for hugging him.

He laughed and patted my back gently. "I'm assuming that you liked it?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "I loved it, Edward. It was so sweet and such a memorable melody."

A tiny dimple appeared on his cheek as he flashed a crooked smile at me. "Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it. Y-you're kind of my inspiration for it. I saw you sitting on your porch in the summer, just reading and allowing the breeze to flow through your hair. I simply had to write down the song that was playing itself in my head." He stroked my cheek and then turned back to the piano.

I touched his arm gently. "You saw me reading?" I inquired curiously.

He nodded, blushing a little. "I was bored that day. I had nothing else better to do, so I decided to look out the window, and there you were. It was a lovely sight." He smiled a little, looking a lost in his thoughts as he replayed the memory in his head.

We talked for a little bit longer until I heard Elizabeth's chatter in the kitchen.

Edward sighed as he lifted up our entwined hands to press a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "I suppose our bubble of peace has vanished." He looked sulky and I loved it.

"Thank you for the song. I appreciate that you wrote it, Edward." He looked up shyly as I smiled.

"So you really did like it? Be honest. I don't want to you to feel obligated to say it." He sniffed a little and looked at the piano.

I touched his cheek. "I am being honest when I say that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It definitely goes beyond what the stupid guys at school do to awe a girl. I would have loved anything from you because you are always considerate, Edward."

Edward grinned to himself as he fidgeted with his shirt hem. My nerd was being bashful.

"That means a lot, Bella." He looked up and started to lean in closer.

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips. I was breathing slowly and loudly.

"Kids! Would you like some cupcakes? Edward? Bella? Oh there you- _oh_!" Elizabeth giggled as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

Edward let out a small and dissatisfied sounding grunt and pulled back.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "No thank you, Elizabeth. I'm a little full from the delicious dinner you made tonight. I think I will be heading home now."

Elizabeth sighed and placed a hand above her heart. "You are such a sweetheart, Bella."

I laughed and turned back to a pouting Edward. "Let's go. You can, um, walk me to the door."

Edward stood up immediately and held out his hand. I took it and we set off for my house – next door. It was a little silly, but I wanted to cherish every second we had together now. Especially after we confessed how we felt about each other.

"So are you still going to be mean to me at school and act indifferent after school?" I meant it to be a teasing remark for him, but Edward cringed.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to be so hurtful. I'm still not sure about this though, Bella. Are you sure you want to be with me?" The expression on his face was so heartbreaking. I wanted to hug him dearly.

"Of course! I mean, I've been obsessing over you for so long." I blushed at my words and Edward's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I'd pick you over the stupid boys at school any day, Edward."

"Well that's a relief," He sighed, pulling me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting to let go.

"Um, does this make us a couple?" He asked nervously, scratching his neck.

_So cute. So adorable. My Edward-nerd._

"Would you like for us to be a couple?" I asked with a grin. Edward bit his full, bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Then you'll be my boyfriend, and I'll be your girlfriend." I touched his chin and raised myself on my tiptoes to kiss him deeply.

My toes started to hurt after a little and Edward noticed. He put an arm around my waist and lifted me up so I wasn't uncomfortable. He was too tall, and I was shorter than him, but I loved him for him so it didn't matter.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. I was still held up by his arms, my feet on top of his.

I looked down and smiled to myself. "Goodnight Edward." I placed a gentle kiss on top of his cute nose and he chuckled.

"I feel embarrassed." Edward admitted after a while. We still hadn't let go of each other, so I knew our previous words of goodbye were forgotten.

"Why?" I inquired. I hated seeing Edward hurt or embarrassed in any way. I was protective of him.

"I don't even have a car to drive you around with and I'm turning nineteen when we graduate in June." He said, sounding sad and embarrassed.

"Well, you do have a driver's license." I reminded him. Elizabeth had confided in me once that Edward had never asked for a car, so she and his father didn't get him one, unsure of how he would react to it if they did get him one for his birthday or Christmas.

He nodded. "I got one at the end of sophomore year."

I paused, thinking again. I passed my driving test at the beginning of this year. Edward was actually older than me. I skipped ahead in school because everything was just too easy for me. If I were in my actual grade, I would be a sophomore right now.

"You never asked for a car. That's why your parents never got you one." I whispered against his neck. He shuddered and trailed his fingers up and down my arms.

"Should I ask for one? I feel a little selfish and greedy though." Edward said.

I shrugged. "My dad got me a truck after I passed the driver's test. It's a rusty, old thing, but it runs great so I didn't ask for anything more."

"OK. I'll talk to my father about it later. I should let you go now. Your dad's probably suspicious." He laughed.

I didn't really care. My dad was probably watching TV or in his room.

"See you tomorrow," I mumbled unhappily, pecking him on the lips and running into the house.

--

**Song: Miracle by Cascada**

"Omigod. Did you see them? That's Bella Swan – with Edward Masen! You know, _geek_-Masen?"

"Forealz? I thought people were just making shit up....ah well, this is worth some gossip."

"Ugh! He's such a freak. I don't know why she'd go out with him. I bet they're just screwing. Or maybe, she's taking pity on him because he's so lame."

"Look at the friends he hangs out with, they're losers too."

It's been like this all day. People were whispering and talking about me and Edward while we walked by them in the hallway. I didn't care. I only cared about Edward's reaction to it all. He looked so scared when Elizabeth dropped us off by the school entrance.

I kissed him reassuringly. "We'll be okay, Edward."

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I adjusted his glasses and he gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Bella."

Before we left for school, I went over to the Masen's' for breakfast and saw that Edward was nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth informed me that Edward was agonizing over a zit he found on his forehead when he woke up. I laughed and went upstairs to bid good morning to my silly nerd.

I found him by his mirror, inspecting the zit closely. I came up from behind him and kissed his neck. He jumped and nearly knocked me back.

There was a zit there all right. But it wasn't horrible by any means. Edward was simply exaggerating. He said he wanted to 'destroy' the zit and I looked at him with amusement in my eyes. He was so adorable when he was annoyed.

I put some pimple cream on it and dabbed some concealer on it and we were all good to go. Edward thanked me profusely and kept stealing my compact mirror to examine his zit on our way to school. Elizabeth smiled at us in the rearview mirror.

Once Edward was satisfied that the zit wasn't visible from a few feet away, he allowed me to take his hand and we walked through the glass doors.

Everybody stared at our entwined hands. Their eyes were wide and the entire school had been buzzing with excitement by the end of first period.

I wasn't angry with Edward for wearing his old clothes, but I understood why he did it. I didn't expect him to be comfortable with updating his look right away. It would have been unreasonable of me to do so. I knew it would take some time and coaxing before he was able to take the tags off and wear the new clothes.

Edward gripped my hand tightly as we made our way to the cafeteria. Alice was already there, sitting across from Emmett and Jasper, looking confused.

I sat down, pulling Edward next to me when he tried to sit next to Emmett.

"Edward?" Jasper stuttered. "Do you mind telling us why the entire school has been talking about us and staring in the hallway?"

Emmett squeaked as he placed his retainer in his hand. "I think I know why!"

"Yeah, Bella _and_ Edward." Alice's eyes narrowed. "Please enlighten us."

"We're dating." Edward said simply. I smiled at him brightly. It must have taken a lot of courage to say that. "Bella and I are dating." He kissed our entwined hands and I heard three gasps around the table.

Emmett had his hand over his mouth and Jasper's jaw was hanging wide open.\Alice's eye was twitching.

I cuddled into Edward's side and he placed a protective arm around my shoulder.

"So it is true," Alice whispered. "The gossiping and staring."

I nodded, feeling Edward stroke my hair. "It happened last night. Kind of a new thing."

"B-but you guys hated each other just yesterday!" Emmett blubbered, tugging at the collar of his red and yellow-striped shirt.

Edward shrugged. "It was sudden and we hadn't expected it."

"Well, I guess you guys are going to have to sit with us, now." Alice chirped. Her serious expression was replaced by a blinding grin.

Jasper peered at Alice over his glasses. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want our presence around you to push down your popularity."

"As if," Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Sit with us."

Emmett frowned as he stared at his retainer. I glanced at Edward, who was smiling goofily to himself.

"Emmett?" I asked softly. His head snapped up. "I understand that you don't have lunch with us, but would you consider hanging out with us?"

He broke into a wide smile and I felt Edward squeezing my arm gratefully.

"Thanks Bella!"

"And I mean that in a serious way. Edward's friends are my friends." I said firmly. "We'll hang out at my house, or at Edward's."

"Bella's friends are my friends too." Edward looked down at me and we smiled to each other before kissing gently.

We heard groans before pulling away. Edward had a slightly smug looking expression on his face. I boosted his ego by rubbing his chest lightly. I swore I heard a soft purr before I pulled my hand away. I looked up to see Edward grinning again.

--

Song for this section: **Before the Worst by The Script**

For the next three months, Edward and I were inseparable. We were old news at school now, but people started to talk to Edward more often after he came to school looking like a model with his new clothes. I was smug that day.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice hung out with us a lot on the weekends and had dinner at the Masen's' often. Elizabeth loved cooking for us.

I still loved him as geek so I made him keep his old clothes.

"Bella," he murmured, placing light kisses on my neck.

I rolled over and stretched like a cat as I stared seductively at my boyfriend.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

"We need to get up." He said.

"No." I pouted, pulling myself closer to him.

He laughed as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, our naked bodies touching.

"When did you become such a temptress?" he sighed, burying his face into my hair.

I snickered to myself as I reached down to touch his hard erection. Edward hissed and I loved the sounds he made when we were intimate with each other.

"Do you like this?" I whispered, squeezing him gently.

He nodded so I continued, stroking his length and caressing his strong thigh muscles.

I pulled my head away from his neck and snaked my way under the sheets.

"Bella." He moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly. I licked my lips once I was situated between his thighs and my head was close to the prize. A very yummy looking prize. His manhood was surrounded by bronze hair that matched the color on his head.

I looked up to see Edward with his head also poked under the blanket.

"I am so glad your parents decided to take my dad on that winter cruise to Hawaii." I admitted before taking him entirely in my mouth. Edward let out the sexiest growl I'd ever heard.

My nose was touching his pubic bone. I closed my eyes, wanting to make him feel good.

I felt Edward's hands make their way to my hair as I bobbed my head up and down.

Edward never liked having me on my knees or pleasuring him this way. He thought it was bad for me, but I knew he loved oral sex.

I swirled my tongue over the veins that were on the side of his cock and Edward panted.

"Bella, uh, ugh, babe, I don't want you to- s-swallow," Edward was having a hard time holding back his enjoyment so I dropped my other hand down to lightly touch his balls.

I looked up again to see Edward with his head thrown back into the pillow, his chest heaving up and down.

I twirled my tongue around the tip and felt Edward about to release. He tried pulling my head away but I refused and hummed around his length. Edward enjoyed the vibrations and simply let go. He came quickly and I swallowed his release.

I straddled his hips and looked down at him. I brushed away the hair on his sweaty forehead and kissed him there.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." I whispered, pressing my cheek on his chest.

He sighed happily, squeezing my hips. "Thank you, Bella. Merry Christmas to you as well. Do you want to see your present?"

I nodded excitedly. "I have a present for you, too."

Edward got dressed and I put on one of his big t-shirts and climbed into his lap.

He set a silver-wrapped box on the side as I held a box in my arms.

"I'm nervous." I confessed. "I don't know if you'll like it."

He kissed me softly. "I'll love it, whatever it is because it's from you."

He un-wrapped the red paper and placed the bow on top of his head. I giggled at that. Then he stopped and looked at his present. I nibbled on my lip, nervous as heck.

"Edward? Do you like it? It took me a long time to figure out what to get you. I hope you like it."

No response.

"Edward? I know it's not much, but I wish you'd say _something_." I was really scared now.

What if he hated it? I knew it was a stupid gift, but he said not to spend a lot of money.

He finally looked up, no emotion in his eyes and that's when I knew he hated it. He probably thought that he present was stupid. Now _I_ was the one feeling stupid.

I climbed off his lap stiffly, the tears pooling in my eyes and ran into the bathroom.

I sobbed as I curled myself into a ball. I heard Edward telling me to open the door. He knocked several times and I shook my head, not wanting to see him.

The door opened and I looked up to see Edward walking over to me, huddled up against the toilet. He bent down and placed his arms around me.

I cried softly as I felt him stroke my hair. I didn't hear what he said. I felt humiliated.

"Bella," he murmured in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

I hiccupped and had those awful gasping breaths. He rubbed my back and scooped me up in his arms. I shut my eyes as he carried me back to his bed.

"Bella, I love your present. I couldn't ask for anything better. I really do love it." He sat me on his lap while I clung to his neck.

"You do?" I whispered.

He nodded, taking the shirt out of the box. I had the shirts specially ordered to have the text on them that read, "I'm with him" with an arrow pointing left, and vice versa. Couples wore them all the time and I thought he would like it.

I also bought him a few new books to write his songs in, and a music CD.

"To show you how much I love it, I'll put it on right now." He pulled the guy's t-shirt over his head and smiled at it.

"Why didn't you speak, then?" I demanded.

"I was just speechless. I knew we were closer than before, but this really showed me that you are comfortable with me." He looked at me.

"Why would I not be comfortable with you, Edward? We've been dating for nearly three months. Today is Christmas." I poked his chest.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I really am sorry I hurt your feelings. I never meant to react that way. I assure you that I really do love it. Do you want to see your present now? My mom helped me pick it out because she says girls like these types of things."

I took the silver-wrapped box and opened it. I took out a huge box of chocolates and a brand new green iPod nano. I flipped it around and saw that it was 16GB.

"Edward! Are you crazy? This thing is so expensive." I glared at him, holding up the box.

"I know your CD player has been dead so I decided to get you something better." He explained, kissing me gently.

"You could have bought me something cheaper. Like a MP3 player instead." I told him.

"No. I have an iPod too, so it matches if we have the same kind of music device." He replied defiantly. "Just accept it. I already added songs onto it. It's half full. It took me nearly two weeks to set everything up."

I sighed, knowing that it was useless to say no. "Thank you, I love it. I've been dying for music anyway." We cuddled beside the fireplace after and basked in the warmth that surrounded us. All Edward needed was just a little bit of help in getting to where he is today. And he achieved it.

* * *

**charlene**: Did you like Geeky Edward? I tried to make him as socially awkward as I could, but sometimes.... he shows his bolder side when he's not at school... I know that this entry was kind of on the lengthy side, but once we started writing and adding new ideas, they wouldn't stop! Please review and vote when the time comes!

**kasey**: first time collab & contest entry w/ another author. i hope that you all enjoyed our one-shot and review/vote! :D


	2. OUTTAKE

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything.

**OUTTAKE for A Little Bit of Help**

_Before Edward and Bella were together_...

**BPOV**

"Let the trolling begin!" Edward snickered evilly while glancing at his two friends, Jasper and Emmett. They both were sitting on either side of Edward as he laughed.

We were in the computer lab today to type up our science labs. It was something we did twice a year because the school made it a graduation requirement to pass a technology skills test and have the knowledge of putting together a presentation.

I was still typing up my science experiment while Edward and his dorky friends were allowed permission to play on a live-chess gaming site because they'd finished their labs the night before, and handed in a hard copy right at the beginning of class.

Alice groaned beside me. "I hate this. It's so boring and I don't really see a point to it."

I patted her hand and continued typing up my lab while sneaking looks at Edward when I was distracted by his laugh.

"I think it's better than sitting in class and taking notes," I mumbled, shuffling papers around.

"But I hateeee Excel so muchh!" Alice whined.

I laughed. "Me too, it's super confusing and every time I think I get it, I end up messing up the axis labels."

Alice resumed glaring at the computer screen and stabbing at the keyboard. I felt bad for the keys.

"Twenty milliliters," I said to myself as I typed in the numbers for the data.

"Wait, what do I say for experiment improvements?" asked Alice, who was panicking. "I don't have anything filled in here."

"Were you absent that day?" I asked.

"Um, maybe? I don't know!" Alice squeaked.

"Say that conducting multiple trials will make results more valid," I told her. She typed it in slowly and then looked at me for the second improvement.

"Alice," I sighed, turning my eyes back onto my computer screen. "I can't give you my answers because then you wouldn't be learning anything. I think that Mr. Molina will notice if we have the exact same answers."

She gawked at me. "So you're not gonna give me the answers? But I'm sure everybody else is doing the same! They all probably have similar answers. Just gimme some hints, pretty please?"

She batted her eyelashes and pouted for effect. I rolled my eyes. She always did this to make me feel guilty. But this time, I had to put my foot down and stand up for myself. I couldn't let her get away with everything. It wasn't fair.

Alice was my friend, but there was only so much I'm willing to help her with. The line has to stop somewhere. I can't keep giving her answers to things she could figure out herself if she tried really hard and thought outside the box.

The bad thing was that it would strain our friendship. As much as I'd like to help her, I couldn't let her use my answers to gain a grade. It wasn't right and I hated to be a stepping stone for somebody else's achievements. I decided that I would help her figure out some answers, but not just straight out tell her answers. She wouldn't learn anything that way and wouldn't know how she got to her answer. She'd only know that it's right and can be trusted because it's somebody else's work.

"Alice, I won't tell you the answers, but I'll try to help you find some things to put down, alright? I don't want to just give out answers freely because you have to learn to work for them. You won't gain any knowledge by just accepting answers of others." I gave her a serious look.

She scowled but eventually nodded, meaning she'd take it or leave it. My help was very valuable to her. "Fine, just tell me where to start."

I smiled and began giving her hints and asking questions to guide her toward some conclusions she could make on her own. There were no right answers, but if you gave a completely ridiculous answer, you'd get points taken off the lab. It was a formal lab, which meant that you had to make sure everything was as neat as you could make it. It couldn't be sloppy or work that looked like not much effort was put into it. You want your work to look spectacular, so that's why I was so bent on going over every single page of the lab.

Fifteen minutes later, I was printing out my lab and stapling it together. I attached a rubric to the back with a paper clip and prepared to hand it in at the front of the room. A huge pile of finished labs were stacked on top of each other. I carefully placed mine on top of another student's before heading back to my seat, where Alice was still typing her lab. She swore she was almost done when I stood up to get my printed lab. She said that she was finishing up the conclusion.

After you were done typing up the labs, you could go on any game site you wanted, within reason. It couldn't be anything inappropriate. Educational sites were definitely allowed.

I snorted. Nobody wanted to go on those sites. You had enough of school in one day, and wanted to read about education itself? I'd get a huge headache.

I spotted Edward in a corner of the computer lab. I made my way over as quietly as I could, not wanting to disrupt him from his game.

Unfortunately, my plan didn't go as planned because I was the one who ended up being shocked when I heard Edward shout loudly.

"Emmett I will beat you next time!" Edward smacked Emmett's arm teasingly.

"What'd he do?" asked Jasper, leaning close toward Edward.

"I got trolled by the 15 minute game time limit," he groaned.

Jasper shook his head. "That sucks."

"Yeah it does. It majorly sucks. I'm mad. My rating crashed my 43 points because of that game." Edward shot a glare at Emmett.

I giggled softly, not understanding a word of what they were saying, but it sounded amusing. Immediately, Edward noticed my presence behind them and stiffened. He began to turn around when Emmett spoke.

Emmett laughed in response. "Not my fault. You could have won if you weren't distracted by B—"

Edward punched Emmett in the arm and hissed, "Shut up!"

"What?" Emmett asked in an annoyed voice. He rubbed his arm and gave Edward the stink eye.

"Oh hey Bella," Jasper greeted me, crinkling his nose a little bit. He was wearing a extremely worn sweater with a color that reminded me of gruel or oatmeal. Maybe it was a mixture of both or something.

"Hi Jasper," I responded.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, I uh, just finished my lab," I said proudly.

"We finished last night," Edward said smugly. "It took us less than 45 minutes."

"Really? Cool. You must have had a lot of time on your hands or something," I shot back, annoyed at his comment.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer. I stepped closer – and stood right behind his chair. Even while sitting he was tall. The back of his head reached a little above my chest, and I longed to bury my hands in his silky looking locks.

"So what are you guys playing?" I wondered.

"Online chess," Emmett answered. His eyes were still glued onto the screen.

"Oh, is it like a live thing?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper replied, scratching the back of his leg.

"I couldn't help but overhear earlier... You said something about trolling? What is it?"

Edward turned his head sideways and spoke to me. "Making people angry at you for no apparent reason."

I raised my eyebrow at this. I didn't get why that would be fun. "Is that really amusing?"

"Extremely," Edward's lips pulled up into a smile.

"What do you do? I thought you couldn't chat? You're supposed to be playing a game of sorts?" I asked, trying to sound excited and enthusiastic.

"Never mind. I'm not going to bother explaining it to people like you. You won't even get it," he said dismissively.

I stood there, shocked and offended. My eyes stung and I knew that it signaled the beginning of tears threatening to fall.

"Fail," Emmett coughed loudly.

Edward laughed and gave him a high five. Jasper was the only one that gave me a sad smile. At least he was kind enough and understood how I felt.

I attempted a weak smile in return to him, but wasn't able to pull the strength to do it.

Thankfully, I was saved by the bell. The period was over and I made a mad dash back to my seat to grab my backpack and hopefully get the hell out of the building. I was too embarrassed to deal with Edward and his friends.

Alice caught me as I arrived back at our seats. She saw me grabbing my things frantically and asked me to slow down and explain what was wrong.

"Hey, wait. Bella, come on." She tugged at my arm as I slipped my rain jacket on.

"It doesn't even matter," I sniffled, tears rolling down my cheeks.

She sighed and placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Let's go home, then."

I just wanted Edward to like me. That's all. And what good did my efforts get? A slap in the face because I wasn't 'smart' enough for him. I wasn't good enough, and it showed.

* * *

**I usually don't do outtakes, but I just had to write something for this one-shot. I miss it :( **

**Loved it or hated it? would love some feedback! :)  
**


End file.
